Pour your heart out
by rizzles29
Summary: What would you do if you couldn't bury your feelings after so many years of friendship? (I've recently rewritten some parts of the story thanks to the reviews, hope you guys enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

_"It's been a hell of a day,"_ Jane thought as she turned off the engine of her car. She'd just pulled up in Maura's driveway. She stared at a random point while thinking back to the morning, remembering the resolution she made. _She should tell Maura, she shouldn't hide it anymore. It's been too long._ But now, here at this driveway, she couldn't make herself get out of the car and get the words out of her chest. Jane sighed, closed her eyes for 5 seconds before hopping out of the car and slamming the door.

There was a soft but loud music playing inside the Beacon Hill house. Jane realized her mother wasn't there for this weekend, and maybe Maura allowed herself some loud music and peace. She opened the door with her own key – given to her too long ago – and saw that only the lights of the first floor were on. She closed the door with a low thud and took a moment to take her boots off; she could hear her heart hammering, her veins working, as she tried not to make any sound while walking to the main room of that house. Stopping at the threshold her eyes scanned the living room, stopping at the kitchen, on her friend. She took a deep breath before walking again. _It's now or never, Rizzoli. Keep your shit together._

A glass of wine was on the counter, next to the sink, a faint smell of food making her realize how she skipped lunch and dinner, but it didn't matter. Maura was humming to the music, her shoulders relaxed, finishing putting the dishes in the washer, oblivious to the presence in the house. Jane took the last step, getting closer, too close; close enough to feel the heat from the other body. As soon as Maura closed the washer and pressed the Start button, Jane brought her own hands to move, reaching for Maura's. The blonde stiffened immediately.

"It's just me," the voice rougher than the usual.

"Jane," you could hear the relief in the way Maura breathed out the name.

"I can't keep this anymore, Maur," the medical examiner tried to turn on her heels, being held in the same place by the detective.

"I'm sorry Jane. I don't understand. Let me…"

"Shhhh…," the woman from Italian heritage silenced the Irish one. – I'm trying to get my thoughts together. – Jane said while resting her forehead on Maura's right shoulder. The blonde took the proximity as a sign, interlaced their fingers and waited, patiently.

There was silence, and only now Maura realized her CD had come to an end. The air was thick, there was a pressure on both of their hearts, and they didn't know how much the unsaid words would weight after all these years. Dr. Isles closed her eyes, and let her heart count the seconds while Rizzoli put every thought in order. No one would know which one suffered more during those moments and they wouldn't be able to tell how much time they spent in that position.

Jane took a breath and tightened her grip on smaller fingers, Maura opened her eyes. Rizzoli lifted her head, bringing her mouth to Isles' ear. She could feel blonde hair tickling her lips; the blonde could swear some electric charge ripped through her body making it buzz. She swallowed, noticing a lump that had been forming from anxiety.

"I'm in love with you," Jane's voice was steady; no one would believe that was the same woman who sat in her car trembling moments before.

Maura didn't say anything; she stood there, breathing slowly, a smile gradually forming. Relief took both of them. The blonde had been waiting for it too long, the brunette holding it for too long. Jane's fingers loosening the grip, Maura took the opportunity to turn, looking for the pair of eyes she knew all too well. Only then the Italian recognized that look. The longing and yearning she saw in her mirror every time she thought about her best friend. And her best friend had that same look in her eyes as she brought her hands to Jane's chest. The biggest smile Maura ever saw formed on Jane's lips before she took the blonde's face between her hands.

The moment their lips crashed Jane felt electricity coming through her hands from Maura's body, just as it would if they really shared some type of strong electrical charge between them. As soon as the doctor parted her lips the officer used her tongue to taste her lover. Just as their tongues touched they heard a soft moan, but they couldn't tell which one let it slip. Jane wouldn't hold it back anymore and released Maura's face to grab her by the hips, bringing her up. The blonde took the hint, wrapping her legs around Jane's waist, letting her arms encircle the brunette's neck.

Minutes later, Maura fell on the bed, her blonde hair spreading on the mattress; she could remember what she felt during their journey to the bedroom. The stumbling through the house – earning some yelps, laughter and fallen pictures – made her feel whole. She focused on calming her breath as Jane took off the classic tank top. Only then she felt herself cold, only in her underwear, not remembering where her clothes fell. The detective smiled while opening her belt and pants, letting them fall to the ground. They were perfect opposites, Maura in black lingerie while Jane wore white. The Irish woman closed her eyes as she felt her lover get up in the bed, between her legs. Soon she sensed their proximity grow, the long curly hair tracing random patters on her skin while Jane put an end to the distance between them.

"I'm glad you did it tonight. I'm glad you told me tonight," Maura confessed, whispering.

"Why?" the hoarse voice came before the soft touch of their lips.

"I believe it couldn't feel any more right, appropriate, true than it feels right now."

"Oh, but it will…," she could hear the smile on Jane's voice. And kept her eyes closed, sinking in the feeling her love's tone of voice created. "The day I get you on the altar, I bet it will feel even righter, appropriater and truer than now."

"I believe you said a word that doesn't exist," Maura replied, but before she could open her eyes, she felt Jane lips on her throat, making her gasp.

And in that moment it didn't matter if Jane misspoke something. The hot breath causing her skin to tingle made her loose the focus. Her hands trembled, but Jane's were steady, going for her bra, opening it on the front. She could feel the tips of long fingers tracing the underside of her breasts, and it made her breath intake shallow. Slowly Jane's fingers made their way to Maura's nipples, and the blonde could feel her pussy getting wet. She couldn't nor wanted to control herself, so she took Jane by the hair, making their lips collide once more. And almost immediately went for the white bra, opening it and getting rid of it before Jane could do the same for her. But as soon as they were only in their panties the bodies came together; and everything went bright even with their eyes closed.

The detective wasn't a prude as she looked on a daily basis. Her hands didn't waver as they reached for the M.E.'s abdomen. Both scarred hands tracing Maura's curves toward her thighs, while tongues battled for more. For that night the blonde would let Jane take control, she knew Rizzoli needed it, the hands griping the underside of her thighs harder – almost reaching for her ass – told her that. But in the morning she would make the Italian lose it. So when those expert fingers came up tracing the inside of her thighs she let herself muffle a moan, keeping their lips together. She touched Jane's back, trying to get a grip on reality, trying to understand if that was real, she could feel the taller woman shudder under her touch as well.

Jane Rizzoli couldn't hold it back anymore, so she parted from her best friend to get rid of the last two pieces of clothes bothering them. She felt she was rushing, as if she should touch Maura more before she went for her prize. But when a smaller hand took her left one bringing it to the blonde's core the detective lost it. She traced the outer lips of Maura's pussy, making her shiver, even then she could feel how wet she got. With her middle finger she outlined the lips, parting them slightly. She heard a stifled moan and felt her throat go dry.

The brunette let her finger slide through the folds, entering her lover slowly while her thumb went for the bundle of nerves – touching it softly before going still. She felt two hands roaming, tracing her arms' muscles making her relax even more at the touch. Jane brought her finger out spreading wetness on Maura's pussy. The blonde trembled at the lap a wet finger traced on her clitoris before it stopped. The brunette only resumed her finger's laps when she let her weight rest on the doctor's torso, bringing their lips together again.

She felt Maura melting in the kiss while she made the other woman's pussy wetter with her ministrations. When her friend gripped her shoulder she knew it was time to enter her again, and she did, with two fingers now while her thumb came to rest again on the clitoris. She made slow but precise circles on the bundle of nerves while her fingers shallowly stroked her lover making the blonde moan between kisses. Maura's hips started to match her movements, trying to get more friction and depth. So Jane complied, sensing it wouldn't matter how fast Maura came, because now they had all the time in the world. Her fingers started entering deeper while her thumb traced the clitoris rapidly.

The soft and rapid touch made Maura sense a kind of numbness on her clit while her pussy clenched, she didn't control her moans anymore, and she felt Jane's shallow breath match her effort to make Maura come. So the blonde opened her eyes once more, only to see the longing of Jane's eyes matching hers, making her close them again. She whimpered before taking a breath to talk.

"Jane… I'm gonna cum," and the brunette felt her lover start to tremble, her thighs holding Jane in the same position. She could feel Maura breathing through her mouth, letting her breath go along with the moans.

"Let go, Maur…," Jane couldn't hold herself back and moaned as well when she felt Maura's pussy tightening on her fingers, the blonde's back arching. The brunette felt her biceps burning but kept the same rapid rhythm while Maura tumbled over the edge.

The rhythm started to slow as the doctor came down with Jane's touch guiding her. She felt her body go limp at the same time it missed the touch. She felt wet fingers come to rest on her hip while a soft kiss touched her forehead. Jane laid just by her side, and Maura promptly rolled to the side, coming to rest on Jane's chest.

"I love you too. I'm in love with you too," Maura let go of the whispered profession of love she was holding for so long as well.

"I know, Maur… Now I know…"

There was a sigh, but they were so close that it would be almost impossible to know from whom it came.

And then there was silence.

 _It was a hell of a day._


	2. Chapter 2

Jane felt a small hand hover her naked abdomen first, making it tighten. The light touch wakes her and she takes a couple of seconds to understand what's happening after opening her eyes just for everything to go black again when she feels the tip of a tongue running from her entrance just to take a turn at teasing her clitoris. Her hands instantly go for the covers, griping them tightly. Well, apparently Maura felt the need to repay for last night's pleasure.

"Good morning, Jane…," the brunette could feel the hot breath of her love against her pussy just before Maura took her clitoris with her mouth sucking on it lightly.

"Oh Maur…," the blonde felt Jane's hand coming to rest over her right one on the Italian's abs. With her left hand she traced circles on the outside of her love's thigh. She took some distance just to start lazily kissing the inside of Jane's legs alternately.

"I thought we could enjoy this day in bed…," Maura said never leaving the detective's skin unattended for too long. Soon she felt her hand being freed just for her hair to be touched gently. She enjoyed the gentle touch but as soon as her mouth reached for Jane's outer lips, her tongue teasing the tight entrance with small circles before she would place open mouthed kisses at the apex, making the gentle hand rougher, encasing her hair in between fingers. "I want to get to know your body if you'd let me…"

"Yes…," the whispered response came. The doctor's hand made its way slowly from the officer's abdomen to between her legs; Maura took some distance again to observe Jane's expressions when she used just the tips of her fingers to spread the wet outer lips going for the clitoris next. She took the hooded pearl right in between her stretched fingers, gently applying pressure to it, receiving a soft sigh in return.

The blonde repositioned herself so she could use the tips of her fingers of both hands to spread Jane's lips and use her tongue to taste her lover once more. Jane bit back a moan using her teeth to hold her lower lip when Maura started taking laps around her clit with just the tip of the tongue. And when Jane thought she could just relax and enjoy it the doctor would change the pace and start sucking a little harder on the clit just to make Jane jump out of her skin and let a low moan escape.

"Maura… Please… Don't torture me…," all that could be heard in the bedroom were the soft sighs from Maura and the strangled moans from Jane until the blonde decided to plunge two fingers into Jane's wet opening making the brunette force herself onto those fingers and let a long moan express her feelings. It didn't take long for Jane to feel her best friend's hot tongue massaging her clitoris while her fingers made wet sounds resound through the room rhythmically.

"I won't, love…," the next thing Jane felt was the blonde hair teasing her skin while her lover made her way up her body – without slowing her fingers' rhythm – only to stop at her breasts. The hot breath hovered over her nipple just before the skilled tongue leave a quick lick introducing a light bite. The brunette squeezed her eyes tight, trying not to moan to every sensation. The blonde smiled at her lover's expression before concentrating again at using her tongue to circle Jane's nipple before biting it. She would suck a hard nipple slowly while her thumb took a turn at spreading some wetness onto the detective's clitoris only to alternate between slow laps and a soft pressure on it.

"I… I need… Another finger," Jane confessed with a shaky voice and uneven breathing only to be answered with Maura retrieving her two fingers so she could enter Jane again with three making her reach for the covers one more time, clutching them. The blonde enjoyed the brunette's breasts while gradually increasing the rhythm of her fingers; she took her time biting and sucking not only the nipples but the skin around them and the underside of the small and firm breasts. As soon as she found it more difficult to move her fingers, with Jane's pussy contracting around them, she gave one last lazy kiss upon the Italian's nipple before moving to kiss her best friend on the mouth, helping her suffocate her whimpers and moans.

"Jane… My Love… Cum for me…," she asked in between kisses, finishing with a bite on Jane's lower lip. Just as Jane started to cum she started kissing the brunette again, feeling how hard it was for her friend's tongue to keep coordinated while the rest of her body would tremble thanks to the orgasm.

After a few minutes of whispered confessions of love, slow kisses and quiet time Maura felt Jane's breath even again and quickly realized she was asleep. The blonde took a look at the clock, only to find out it was already 9AM and decided on going to the kitchen and fixing some breakfast for them.

…

Almost an hour later Maura was taking her first sip of coffee when two long arms hugged her from behind, her girlfriend – her best friend was her girlfriend now?! – hiding her face in blonde locks. A mumbled "good morning" making Maura smile.

"Good morning… I didn't know what you would like to eat so I made some bacon, pancakes and whole wheat waffles," she said before turning on her heels to look at Jane.

"Whole wheat waffles?" Jane's first "really face" of the day was always the cutest and Maura almost giggled at how happy this made her feel, this interaction at the kitchen just after morning sex.

"I wanted waffles and I prefer…," she was interrupted by a soft kiss on her lips.

"You prefer the healthy stuff…Yeah… yeah…," Jane was smiling throughout the whole talk, her heart thudding and tightening at the happiness that was taking over her body.

"I wouldn't put it that way, but yes," Maura blushed at the agreement but she quickly moved to the food so she could fix Jane a plate.

"Maur…"

"Yes?"

"I can get used to this…," Jane started, the smile never leaving her mouth or her eyes.

"To what? The proper breakfast?" she asked a bit confused.

"No… You. You; taking over my heart and my life."


End file.
